


Behind the Chemistry

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Chemistry [2]
Category: Glee RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fans, First Kiss, First Time, Freebatch open to interpretation, Humor, In place of Crisscolfer open to interpretation, Interview, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Join Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman — the young actors who portrayed Sherlock and John — as they take you behind the scenes of the worldwide smash-hit miniseries Chemistry.





	Behind the Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_Unite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/gifts).



> This interview contains spoilers for Chemistry, and won't make much sense if you haven't yet read that Sherlock/Glee fusion.

VOICEOVER:  _Join Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman — the young actors who portrayed Sherlock and John — as they take you behind the scenes of_ ** _Chemistry_** _._

 

…

 

INTERVIEWER:  I’m here with Benedict Cumberbatch to talk about Sherlock and John’s first kiss.  Can you tell us what it was like to shoot that scene?

 

BENEDICT:  I really wasn’t too nervous about the kissing scene on the show, but literally after the first take I was like “Damn, Martin!  I need a cigarette now!”

 

INTERVIEWER:  He’s that good?

 

BENEDICT:  Yes — and he knows it.

 

INTERVIEWER:  Can you walk us through the filming process?

 

BENEDICT:  Whenever you’re doing a kissing scene, you’re probably going kiss about 16 or 18 times, because of the different angles — you know, 4 from this angle _[he holds up his right hand]_ 4 from this angle _[he holds up his left hand]_ 4 from this angle _[he holds a hand in front of his face]_ 4 from this angle _[he holds a hand over his head]_ 4 from this angle _[he makes a face as he holds a hand near the ground]_ I don’t know _why_ they’re down there…

 

_Martin comes in._  

 

MARTIN:  Oh, are you talking about the kiss?

 

BENEDICT:  Yeah.  First off, you never called me afterwards.

 

MARTIN:  I can’t play that easy to get.  You know, it’s like, first kiss…

 

BENEDICT:  You didn’t call; you said you would.

 

MARTIN:  I’m embarrassed.  I’ve been put on the spot…

 

BENEDICT:  I mean, I don’t kiss and tell.  Unless it’s on camera…

 

_They laugh together._

 

INTERVIEWER:  I asked Benedict, on a scale of one to ten, how he would rank you, Martin, as a kisser.

 

MARTIN:  Do I want to know what he said?

 

INTERVIEWER:  Yes, you do.  He said you’re a ten out of ten.

 

MARTIN: _[ducking his head bashfully]_ Awww…  Thanks, Ben.

 

INTERVIEWER:  And how would you rate Benedict as a kisser?

 

MARTIN:  He doesn’t go by numbers.  He gets hieroglyphics.

 

_Martin winks at Benedict._

 

INTERVIEWER:  Were you aware that they were going to bring Sherlock and John together so quickly?  Did you think they were going to draw it out more?

 

BENEDICT:  I was surprised that it happened so soon after John talked to Mrs. Hudson about the whole, you know, sex conversation, but I thought it was about time.   

 

MARTIN:  Somebody asked me if I felt like it was the right time, and I was like, “Well, it certainly wasn’t the wrong time.”  I thought that it was easy for us, because the foundation for the relationship was laid out so well, where a moment like that is just so easily fallen into.  I mean, it certainly felt right.  It was a really special time. 

 

INTERVIEWER:  What was it like filming the sex scene?

 

MARTIN:  Benedict and I had some very… intense… moments, together… where we went… places… to say the least…

 

_Martin and Benedict share a look._

 

MARTIN:  Our director did an excellent job of sort of normalizing everything, and making it not just about sex, but about a really lovely relationship, and a genuine thing between two people.  And that made it relatively easy.  It just felt very natural, I think, and we’re lucky — I don’t think a lot of people have that as their first on-screen love-making scene.  _[He turns to Benedict]_   I don’t know — what do you think?

 

BENEDICT:  I was honestly scared about it, until I saw it, and saw that it was really a very beautiful story, and a very beautiful episode.  It was a lot tamer than I expected.  My imagination went all over the place…

 

MARTIN:  And, of course, there’s all that footage they cut…

 

_Benedict blushes._

 

INTERVIEWER:  Were you nervous filming an episode that was so feverishly anticipated?

 

BENEDICT:  It was definitely a big issue, something that I don't believe has really been seen on TV too much before: two gay kids losing their virginities.

 

INTERVIEWER:  The relationship of Sherlock and John is so special.  Do you feel pressure, being these characters, or is it more exciting, because it is sort of groundbreaking?

 

MARTIN:  A mixture of both.  I’d say I lean toward the latter, because it is encouraging that the interest in it is a positive interest.  And that’s a wonderful position to be in. 

 

BENEDICT:  What I think is groundbreaking is the response that our characters got — the love that straight people, gay people, the world had for all this.

 

INTERVIEWER:  What are you hoping fans will take away from the series, especially teenagers who are gay themselves?

 

BENEDICT:  I really hope that if _Chemistry_ does anything for society, or the world, or anything like that, I really just hope it kind of sets the standard for gay kids.  I hope Sherlock and John will set an example of what something should be and could be. You know, two people finding each other and really loving each other and wanting to give the world to each other. 

 

INTERVIEWER:  How do you feel about the massive popularity of Johnlock?

 

MARTIN:  It is something that kind of grew legs of its own and it has now become not so much the relationship that our characters have on the show, but like this other creature that is both amazing and crazy. 

 

BENEDICT:  The Johnlockosaurus.

 

MARTIN:  Yeah.  It’s like this wild beast that can do big things, but it’s also a _little_ _scary_ …. 

 

BENEDICT:  Yeah, it’s terrifying.  You don’t want to awaken it.

 

MARTIN:  You don’t want to piss it off.

 

BENEDICT:  So many people have sacrificed their naked selves to it.

 

MARTIN:  To the Johnlockosaurus… 

 

BENEDICT:  I think being part of a popular TV couple is a magnificent blessing and curse.  I wasn’t ready for it.

 

MARTIN:  Right.  Because here’s another thing — Benedict and I are friends in real life.  Whatever you crazy people think, out there, we’re buddies.  Alright?

 

_With a glint in his eyes, Benedict looks into the camera and silently mouths, “We hate each other.”  Then he grins at Martin._

 

BENEDICT:  It is funny how much we hear _[putting on a high-pitched voice]_ “We need you to take a picture together!”  Did they forget what we look like?

 

MARTIN:  I know.  It’s like, we’re right here.  But we’re scared of the Johnlockosaurus.  

 

BENEDICT:  It’s going to eat us alive.

 

MARTIN:  You guys are crazy, and wonderful.

 

BENEDICT:  We mean it with love.

 

MARTIN:  We love you guys.  Even you crazy ones — we love you.

 

BENEDICT:  But don’t get tattoos.  Please, please.  In twenty years you’re going to say, “Why is Johnlock written across my hip?”

 

MARTIN:  Don’t do it.  Unless you really want to, that is.

 

INTERVIEWER:  Is there anything else you’d like to say to your fans?

 

BENEDICT:  It’s so flattering to be exploited in your fanfiction.  It’s like the ultimate high-five.

 

MARTIN:  Yeah.  And thanks for always drawing abs on me when you draw me naked.

 

_~ Fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes attributed to Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman in this episode of Behind the Chemistry were either borrowed directly or adapted from interviews with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, who played Kurt and Blaine on Glee. If you'd like to check out the originals, here are some links:  
> https://youtu.be/yzYy0rLvjIo?t=2m8s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhrw2PX5ekI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbTL7mOnCcA
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this miniseries fusion adventure. Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
